Companies often conduct business at many locations. This is particularly true of retailers, which can have stores located throughout the country. At different stores, problems can arise that require attention, such as servicing or repair. For example, an air conditioning system at a store in Boston may be in need of repair, or outdoor lighting at a location in San Diego may need to be replaced. Oftentimes, coordination of such service and repair is left in the hands of a local store manager. This can lead to problems. For example, there may be disparity in terms of how service and repair is handled, leading to an experience that is not consistent among stores. For many companies, this is undesirable. This is especially true for retailers and, in particular for chain stores, which try to make the shopping experience at their many locations as consistent as possible.